


Questions

by peter_panda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_panda/pseuds/peter_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most imperfect time to ask that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

It was close to midnight when Stiles finally let it out.

"Just how much can you love someone when they obviously don't love you back?"

Lydia look suspicious for a second,right before she answered.

"Honestly? The answer would freak you out."

“Well,screw everything.” said Stiles.

And none of them break the silence after that.

*******  
There was so much blood.On his clothes,on Derek's.Everywhere.

It used to make him sick.Not anymore though.

There were stars somewhere.He didn't know where,but he was sure there were stars.So he asked Derek.He asked where the hell the stars were.

Derek look anxious.He was trying to tie a knot on the tourniquet on Stiles' leg and his hands were shaking.He was beautiful in the dim light.Beautiful and vulnerable.

“I don't know.” he said simply.

That was what Stiles love about him the most.Simplicity.His words were always raw and honest and open.

“Another question?” he asked weakly.

“You really should stop talking.” said Derek. 

“How much do you think you can love someone when they don't love you back?”

Derek looked him in the eye then.He looked at him like he was dying instead of Stiles.He looked at him like the question hurt him just the way it hurt Stiles.He looked at him like it's the end of the universe and there will be no light anymore.Ever.

And he said “And how exactly do you know that they don't love you back?”

Stiles tried to take a deep breath but no.Just too painful.

“I don't know.” he answered. For a second it sounded like the right thing to say.But then it was awfully wrong,and before he can took it back,the world became dark around him and everthing disappeared.

Stiles Stilinski died on a starless night.


End file.
